<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of them by Forgiven_Starlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380712">All of them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgiven_Starlight/pseuds/Forgiven_Starlight'>Forgiven_Starlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgiven_Starlight/pseuds/Forgiven_Starlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We think nothing of carrying 20 classes worth of weapons on us, until we have to empty our pockets that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WoL was desperate to see her dear friend. The battle for Ala Mhigo was set to take place the next morning and WoL raced back to Rhalger’s reach before the fight. Alisaie was unable to join the fight due to her injuries, so WoL wished to check in on her for a brief moment. As she ran to the infirmary a matronly voice called out to her.<br/>	Healer: My lady! I cannot allow you in the infirmary fully armed. Please, set aside your weapons and you may enter.<br/>	WoL: What? Why? I have waltzed in and out many times with…<br/>	Healer: Either set them aside or leave. A disgruntled soldier came to finish off one of the wounded the other day, so we are enforcing a strict policy.<br/>	WoL: Oh fine.<br/>WoL loosed her rapier belt and set it aside. She began to head in when she felt a hand on her shoulder.<br/>	Healer: All of them.<br/>WoL frowned as she unloaded her bow and paladin sword and shield. Once more she began to walk in when the healer gave a small “tut” and motioned for her to stop.<br/>	WoL: Oh, hells I don’t even use these weapons anymore!<br/>WoL threw out her white mage staff and Dark knight sword and then her Grimoire and codex. She turned her back before the healer casted a barrier. WoL gritted her teeth and turned around. The healer raised a brow and WoL let out a deep growl. With a hellish expression, she pulled the final weapon from her sleeve. She held the tiny dagger between her thumb and forefinger and dropped it where she stood. The healer stood, unmoving.<br/>	WoL: What you do not believe that was it? Do you wish me to strip down naked as my nameday and squat and cough!?<br/>	Healer: That…won’t be necessary my lady. You are free to enter.<br/>WoL huffed as she turned away and headed toward Alisaie. The Elezen was sitting on the edge of her bed reading a tome. Her medical linens had been replaced by her normal tan leather coat and skirt. Her rapier lay polished and ready at her bedside.<br/>	WoL: Now how is it you get to keep your weapon but they force me to give up all mine?<br/>	Alisaie: Oh! WoL! What are you doing here?<br/>	WoL: I came to see you before the big battle. This is the one that matters. It is going to be big and I…well I just wanted to see you one last time before it began.<br/>	Alisaie: Would that I could join you, but I am still in no condition to do any strenuous movements. My wounds are closed now, however.<br/>	WoL: I’m glad to hear it. What have you been doing since we left?<br/>	Alisaie: I have read a few tomes. They will not let me leave further than the washroom, nor will they let me do any stretches or any activities really. *sigh* I am forced to sit idly by as you and my brother leap into the fray.<br/>WoL sat next to the disheartened young woman. She placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.<br/>	WoL: To tell you the truth I have a bad feeling about the battle. Not In a failure type way, but in a, I might have to fight that great dragon, type feeling. The last dragon I fought of that caliber beat the hells out of me, but I still won nonetheless.<br/>	Alisaie: Of all people, you are the one who could feasibly fight the beast, and win. <br/>	WoL: Hah. Yeah, you are right. Anyway, I best be going. I am glad I got to see you, I am glad to see you on the mend. Once this is all over, we need to sit down for tea. I think I will need a small break if shinryu does rear its ugly head and I can think of none other I’d want to spend that break with.<br/>	Alisaie: It’s a date then.<br/>	WoL: Rest well Alisaie. I will see you again anon.<br/>WoL waved and smiled at the girl as she walked off. She returned to her pile of weapons and sighed as the healer who forced her to remove them glared at her. WoL steeled her expression and locked eyes with the healer as she raised her hand and absorbed her weapons back into her arminger with one swift flash. WoL trotted off as the healer’s jaw fell open. She placed the dagger back up her sleeve as she teleported back to the war front, ready and willing to fight</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet another writing prompt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>